


Powerless

by TheJediCode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Order Reader, Force Choking, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pilot Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: You are a pilot for the First Order.  After an argument between Kylo Ren and General Hux gets out of hand, you are approached with an indecent proposal as part of a cruel prank by Kylo Ren under a threat of violence: sleep with the General or face one of your deepest fears.  General Hux is outraged by the Commander's actions and does not force you to do anything against your will, but you're left feeling lost and confused.  You hate feeling powerless, and you know exactly what to do to regain control.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The summary might sound kind of confusing, but I promise the actual plot of this makes sense in context. There are some non-con elements to this, but all of the actual smut will be 100% consensual. Also, there won't be an smut for the first three chapters.

There were few things in the universe that you feared.  One of those things was rathtars.  That was only sensible.  Any rational being would want to stay as far away from such a dangerous species as possible.  You also feared being lost in space, which had nearly happened to you on more than one occasion.  You had learned in your career as a pilot that things often did not go according to plan.  Drifting aimlessly through the darkness of space with only the faint light of distant stars to guide you was very disconcerting, and you often awoke from nightmares about being in such a situation.  As much as you were embarrassed to admit it, trash compactors also made you a little uneasy. 

Above all else, though, you feared Kylo Ren.

Everything about him was imposing.  He dressed from head to toe in jet black – the color of the deep space you feared drifting off into.  His height gave him the advantage of always leering over your when he spoke, his voice warped into a grotesque mechanical imitation of human speech by the modulator in the mask he wore.  That mask was almost the worst part.  Almost.  It covered his face, taking away the last traces of his humanity.  If you hadn’t known the truth, you never would have believed that he was just a man. 

No, the worst part was the power he possessed.  He could do things that were unnatural.  He could move objects with the power of his mind, which, while frightening enough on its own, was not the full extent of his power.  You had seen him stop blaster fire in midair simply by willing it so.  Furthermore, he could read minds.  You had witnessed one of his interrogations, and the manner in which he could delve into a person’s innermost thoughts was disconcerting, to say the least.   Sometimes there was blood, but there were always screams.

There wasn’t a soul on Starkiller that didn’t know of the ongoing feud between Commander Ren and General Hux.  The two men were constantly at each other’s throats, always at odds.  It astounded you how petty their squabbles became at times.  Even more shocking to you, though, was the way General Hux didn’t seem to fear Ren in the least.  Without batting an eye, he confronted the Commander quite regularly with complaints about the unnecessary destruction of First Order property. 

As the leader of a flight squadron, it was often required of you to deliver mission reports directly to the General himself.  Based on the numerous encounters you had had with him, you determined Hux to be reasonable, if rather harsh when it came to criticism.  You didn’t dislike the man, and in fact, found his decorum rather charming.  His manner of speech and behavior was starkly different from what you were used to hearing and seeing in the hangars.  First Order pilots were a notoriously crude lot, and you were no exception.  However, you always put on a professional face when meeting with superior officers.  Accidentally insulting one of your higher-ups would not reflect well on your squadron.

You had just finished with such a mission report in the General’s office and were almost back to your quarters when you realized you had left your datapad behind after your meeting.   As you were returning, you heard raised voices coming from the direction of Hux’s Office, one of them belonging to the General himself and the other unmistakably coming from the modulator in Kylo Ren’s mask.

“-thousands of credits in equipment!” Hux shouted.  “You’re driving the technicians mad, and you’re tearing apart my ship.  It’s senseless destruction, and I won’t stand for it.”

The pair came into view as you turned a corner in the hallway.  Kylo Ren’s face was unreadable behind his mask, but his clenched fists were a clear indicator of his mood.  “Your ship?”  You could audibly hear the sneer that his mask was hiding.  “I was under the impression that this ship belonged to the First Order, _General_.”  He spat out Hux’s title like it was poison in his mouth.

“And _I_ was under the impression, _Commander_ , that I was a General of the First Order, meaning that this is, in fact, my ship.  It would do you a great deal of good to recognize that.”

“It would do _you_ a great deal of good to stop acting like you sat on a bantha horn,” Kylo Ren growled.

Everyone in the vicinity froze up.  This sort of argument was not an unusual occurrence, but they never usually stooped to such personal insults.  This was quite uncharacteristic of the Commander, but not nearly as uncharacteristic as what happened next.

“You. Insufferable. Ass!” General Hux shouted, squeezing his fists white-knuckled at his sides.  His pale face had turned beet red, and his jaw was clenched so tightly that you were amazed his teeth hadn’t cracked.  “Do you think you’re above me, Ren?  You’re just the Supreme Leader’s pet.  You don’t have any real power in the First Order.”

The General clutched at his throat, tugging on the collar of his uniform as if it were constricting his breath.  The realization slowly sunk in that the shirt wasn’t the problem.

“Don’t test me, Hux,” Ren snarled, his arm outstretched just far enough for you to see the threatening way in which he held his hand.  General Hux sputtered and gasped for breath as the Commander used the Force to close off his airways.  Apparently, he was being allowed just enough purchase to remain conscious.  “You know nothing of power.”  He was now standing very close to the General, his mask almost touching Hux’s red face.  “You think putting on a uniform and barking orders makes you powerful.  You fool!  You know what I can do, what I’m capable of, and you still choose to cross me.  You’ve seen my abilities, and you still dare to call yourself powerful. You’re pathetic, _General_.”

He dropped his hand with a flourish, and General Hux fell to his knees rubbing his neck and sucking in as much air as he could.  You had never seen the General threatened with real harm before.  It took a moment for him to stand back on his feet.

“When will you grow up, Ren?  You can’t behave like a child forever.  It’s time to move on from your tragic backstory and become an asset to the First Order instead of tearing it to pieces.”

“You’re not nearly as important as you think you are,” the vocoded voice intoned.  “Don’t you know how quickly you would be replaced if something were to happen to you?  I, on the other hand, am completely irreplaceable.”

“Irreplaceable? You’re immature!  You throw tantrums like a spoiled little brat, and you’ve whored around with every woman on this ship.  At what point will you realize how pathetic your behavior is?”

An awful mechanical laugh filtered out of Kylo Ren’s mouthpiece.  “So that’s what this is about.  I thought you were upset because of damaged property, but it’s really because you can’t convince a woman to share your bed.”

With an angry growl, General Hux turned on his heel and stormed off down the hall, his boots clicking ominously on the durasteel, piercing the deafening silence as he stalked away.  All at once, everyone returned back to their work, ignoring the entire incident like it never happened.  You slipped into Hux’s office to grab your datapad, and began to walk back to the mechanical bay to make adjustments to your TIE fighter.

“You there, officer,” Kylo Ren said to no one in particular.  You looked around questioningly, wondering to whom he was speaking.  The realization hit you that no one else was in the hallway.  Everyone had apparently made a hasty retreat after the argument took place. “Yes, I’m speaking to you, girl.”

The way he said _girl_ made you cringe.  You were a well-respected officer of the First Order who commanded an entire squadron of pilots, and an elite one at that.  No one had referred to you as _girl._

“Yes, Commander?” you asked.

“You overheard the conversation I just had with General Hux, did you not?”

“I…” You were hesitant at first.  Were you about to be punished for eavesdropping?  “Yes, Commander, I did.”

“In that case, I have an assignment for you, officer.”

You stared at him with discussed as he presented you with your orders.

“No, absolutely not,” you declined, gritting your teeth as you did so.  “I’m a highly-respected officer on this ship, Commander.  I wouldn’t stoop so low.”

“You speak with such confidence, (L/N),” he tutted.  “I would almost believe you if I couldn’t sense your fear.  You know better than anyone that I know what you fear.  After all, there’s nothing you fear more than me, is there, (L/N)?  I can make you do whatever I want.”

“What if I refuse?”

“How would you like to be set adrift in space?”


	2. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would rather be anywhere else in the galaxy, but you're under orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this fic. I've actually started it and scrapped the idea a couple of times, but I finally had enough plot worked out in my head to go through with it.

You sat alone in General Hux’s quarters.  They were so stark and clean, just like everything else on the ship.  Every single one of his possessions was placed so uniformly that it seemed like they had all been arranged according to some special regulations you weren’t familiar with.  There was no possible way that any person would organize their things so meticulously simply out of personal preference.  Then again, General Hux wasn’t just any person.

You were more on edge than you had ever been in your life.  Usually, you were confident in situations like this.  You were self-assured and experienced with this sort of thing.  Not this time, though.  You felt so powerless.  You were absolutely nerve-wracked, sitting alone in the dark and biding your time until the General returned to his quarters, and who knew how long that would be?  It could be hours until he finished his duties for the evening.  Luckily for you, that was not the case.  Or perhaps it was more unfortunate than lucky.  You couldn’t quite decide.

You were startled out of your thoughtful state by the sound of the blastdoor opening and the lights turning on.  The General strode into the room, untucking his uniform shirt and beginning to undo the buttons.  He froze in his tracks when he saw you, stopping his unbuttoning but not bothering to refasten the buttons that he had already undone.  He stood before you with his shirt hanging partially open, his undershirt visible underneath.

“(L/N), what are you doing in my quarters?” he demanded. 

You jumped to your feet and saluted your General, but you couldn’t make eye contact with the man who stood before you.  How could you possibly fulfil your orders if you couldn’t even look at him?

“Um, Commander Ren sent me, sir,” you informed him quietly.  Your hands were trembling, and you couldn’t make them stop.  You were usually confident in situations like this – suave, even.  You couldn’t understand why you were so nervous about this time in particular.  You didn’t dislike General Hux, and you had to admit that what you had been commanded to do had crossed your mind once or twice in the past.  Was it the knowledge that you were under orders that was causing you to shake in your boots?

“Is there any particular reason why?”

“I um… Well, General…”

“What were his orders, (L/N)?  This is highly unusual behavior, and I would like an explanation,” he demanded.

“I would rather not repeat his direct orders, sir.  They were rather insulting towards you.”

“Very well then,” he sighed.  Hux seemed to debate for a moment whether to have you sum things up or repeat Ren’s derogatory remarks.  “Paraphrase.”

“He sent me here to-“

“Look at me when you’re speaking, officer,” your superior commanded you.

“I…” Something broke inside of you the moment you glanced up.  Looking into his eyes, you saw his anger, and the full weight of Commander Ren’s orders finally began to sink in.  The intensity of his gaze was too strong, and you had to look away.  “I can’t.  I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t do this.” You felt hot tears beginning to roll down your cheeks.  “I know I’m under orders, but I can’t go through with it.  It’s too much.”

He raised his voice at you for the first time. “Pull yourself together, (L/N)! What are you going on about?”

“I’m sorry, General.  I can’t sleep with you.“

“What?” His eyes widened in shock at the statement.

“It’s nothing against you, sir.  I promise,” you said quickly, sensing his rising anger.  Sobs began to escape your throat, beyond your control, and you began to babble, searching for something to say. “You’re a handsome man, and I respect you, but I just can’t do this, sir.  I…”

Then, startling you into silence, General Hux did the last thing you expected of him.  Very gently, if somewhat awkwardly, he pulled you against himself in comforting embrace.  He seemed to understand that you needed a shoulder to cry on.  “You poor thing,” he murmured, his hand stroking your hair in a way that you found surprisingly pleasant and calming.  “I can’t believe Ren would do this to you.”

“I’m sorry,” you choked as you cried onto the charcoal gray material that covered his chest.

He held you at arm’s length and looked into your eyes as he spoke.  “I hope you’ll believe me when I say that I had no part in these orders.  It was a cruel prank on Commander Ren’s part, and it was wrong of him to involve you in it.  No one on this base has the power to order you into a sexual situation without your consent, and even then, it could be considered harassment for a superior officer to give such an order.  I’m sure he threatened you, didn’t he?”

All you could manage in response was a particularly loud and pathetic sob, which prompted the General to pull you back into his arms.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” he said softly as you clutched at the front of his uniform, bunching the material up in your hands.  “You’re a good officer and an exemplary human being, (L/N).  You don’t deserve this.”

With your face buried against his chest, you were breathing in the scent of General Hux.  You detected the faint but unmistakable smell of plain soap, the same kind you and everyone else on the _Finalizer_ used.  It seemed to you that someone as high-ranking as Hux could easily be afforded small luxuries such as scented soap, but you found the familiarity comforting.  As you continued to cry into the rough material of his uniform, you also caught the subtle scent of cologne.  Perhaps being a General had material perks after all.

After you had calmed down a bit, General Hux guided you to a chair and told you to sit down.  He disappeared for a moment and returned with two glasses of something amber-colored.  It took a moment for you to realize that he was offering one to you.

“I daresay a stiff drink could do you a great deal of good after the day you’ve had,” he explained, holding out the glass.  “It’s Corellian brandy.  I have a personal preference for it.  If you don’t want it, I promise it won’t go to waste.” He took a drink out of the other glass, as if to prove his point.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, accepting the drink and wiping your eyes with your shirtsleeve.  “I’ve never had the Corellian stuff before, but I’ve heard good things.”

“Never?” General Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.  You noticed that he must have buttoned his shirt back up when he went to get the drinks.  “Really?  I find that hard to believe.”

“Never.  I don’t make enough credits to indulge in anything top-shelf.  Anyways, I’m a pilot – I’ve had my fair share of jet juice over the years, so I don’t have the most discerning taste when it comes to liquors.”

“Jet juice?”

“Engine room alcohol,” you explained nonchalantly.  “One of the boys in my squadron calls it shipshine, but most people call it jet juice.”

“Is this a common practice among First Order pilots?”

Suddenly, you remembered that you were speaking with your highest-ranking superior officer.  He was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, and you were talking to him like he was an old friend.  Not only that, but you were also openly discussing matters that were completely against First Order protocol.

“Um, well…”

“Relax, (L/N),” he told you with a roll of his eyes.  “I’m not going to censure you or your squadron.  I was just curious.  I don’t care if the pilots are drinking as long as they aren’t doing it before they fly.  As long as they’re doing their jobs, it’s none of my concern what they do in their downtime.  Besides, it would be rather hypocritical of me to reprimand the flight squadrons for indulging when I have a cabinet full of liquor in my own quarters.”

“Oh, well, in that case… Yeah, jet juice is pretty common.  It’s how we relax when we get back from an attack.”

“It can’t be any good, can it?” he asked, his curiosity evident.

“If you want to try it, General,” you told him with a grin, “that can be arranged.  I can bring you some any time.”

“Engine room alcohol, you say?  I think I’ll respectfully decline your offer this time.”

The two of you sat together in companionable silence, nursing your glasses of brandy and not feeling the urge to speak.  You had never been alone together with Hux outside of briefings and mission reports.  It was rather pleasant to spend time with him like this.  In fact, General Hux was rather pleasant himself, in terms of both personality and appearance.  You could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	3. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a plan to regain the control you lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in this chapter, but the actual smut won't take place until the next one.

The circumstances were entirely different this time.  Of course, the endgame was the same, but things were going to go your way.  There was an element of danger this time that hadn’t been there before, and it excited you.  You thrived in potentially dangerous situations.  You were a pilot and you lived on the edge.  A good adrenaline rush was unlike anything else in the universe. If it hadn’t been such a cliché, you would have said that danger was your middle name.

Once more, you sat in the dark.  Alone.  Waiting.  Blastdoor.  Lights.  Hux.  Buttons.  Surprise. It was all the same as before.  But this time, things were going to go very differently.  At least, you hoped they would.

“(L/N),” he said dumbly, clearly taken aback to find you in his quarters a second time.  “Did Commander Ren send you back here?  I can assure you that-“

“No, General,” you interrupted, disregarding the fact that it was a very ill-advised way to address your superior.  “I’m here of my own accord tonight.”

“What are you doing here?”  He didn’t seem angry, just curious.

“I think you already know the answer to that question, sir,” you said, walking towards him and running your fingers along the unfastened buttons of his uniform shirt.

“(L/N), if Kylo Ren put you up to this…” His voice wavered and trailed off as you dared to undo the next button.  “This is very unprofessional.” The words were typical Hux, always concerned with professionality.  However, they weren’t in his usual stern, commanding voice.  He sounded… flustered and unsure.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes with the biggest doe eyes you could muster and all the confidence you could summon.  “Do you want me to stop?”

He looked down at you, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny, as if he were trying to determine if you were serious or just playing some kind of joke on him.

Without saying anything, he reached down and undid the rest of the buttons himself, pulling off his uniform shirt with the same sort of elegant finesse with which he did everything.  Next came the shirt underneath, and suddenly General Hux was standing bare-chested in front of you.  You reached out tentatively to place a hand on the pale expanse of his skin.

You had never given much thought to what the General looked like underneath his uniform, but the sight was still different than what you had anticipated.  You expected his body to be as perfect as every other aspect of his being, but it wasn’t.  You had imagined the miraculously sculpted marble torso of a god, but he really wasn’t very muscular at all.  He was thin and a bit doughy.

He was a General, not a soldier.  He didn’t fight in battles; he planned them.  He spent most of his time giving orders and sitting at a desk, and it showed in his physique.  He had the body of a man who missed meals to finish work and rarely saw the light of any kind of sun.  Closeup, you saw not only that he was far from brawny but that there were dark circles under his eyes, like he had stayed up late too many nights in a row.

In a way, it all came as a bit of a relief.  He suddenly became much less intimidating.  Hux wasn’t a paragon of perfection.  He was just a man with a title who worked too much and didn’t sleep enough.

Now standing in front of you, sans shirt, he didn’t seem to know what to do next.  The whole situation was strange, you had to admit.  He had walked in to find you in his room waiting for him for the second night in a row.

“Why are you here?” he asked as you trailed a finger across his chest.

You looked up at him quizzically.  “You haven’t figured that out yet?”

He sighed. “What you’re doing here is obvious, and I’m more than willing to go along with it.  That’s not what I meant.  Why did you come back?” He shivered as you traced your thumb across the base of his throat.

“I wanted to,” you stated simply.

“But why?  You didn’t want to be here last night.  I spoke with Commander Ren about the incident, and I know you were here under the threat of being set adrift in deep space.  It wasn’t by choice.”

“I felt powerless,” you said meekly, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he had found out about one of your greatest fears.  “I didn’t have any control over what was happening.  I don’t like to feel that way.  I’m a squadron leader, General.  I need to be in control, or I feel out of place.”

“So, you came back to regain control, to get back the power you lost.”

“Exactly.  I was never opposed to the idea of pleasuring you, General.  I just wasn’t comfortable being under orders.  I didn’t have a choice.  Now I do, and I chose to come back.”

“I’m still not entirely sure that I underst-“

“You could have made me go through with it.  You had the power to do it, but you didn’t.  You could have forced me into something I didn’t want to do,” you explained.

“I don’t know what sort of men you usually spend your time with, but I hardly think not raping you counts as a desirable trait,” he scoffed.  “That seems like it would be more of a prerequisite, if anything.”

“You could have just kicked me out,” you observed.  “That’s honestly what I expected.  Instead, you comforted me and poured me a drink.  You were kind to me, even though you didn’t have to be.”

“So here you are.”

“Here I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think or even to just say hi. I try to be pretty prompt about replying.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was initially supposed to have 4 chapters, but I reached my normal chapter word count before I really got into the smut. So this is like pre-smut.

You reached up to the uppermost button at the collar of your shirt, tilting your head back as you began to unfasten it, but General Hux tentatively grabbed your wrist, halting your actions.

“May I?” he intoned.  It wasn’t an order; he was asking you for permission.  You nodded your response.

You quickly learned that his work was not the only area in which General Hux settled for nothing less than perfection.  He undid each of your buttons with meticulous care, never looking up from his hands. You were amused at his intent focus.  When the last button had been opened, he eased the shirt off of you, his hands lingering momentarily on your shoulders as he slid the sleeves down your arms.  His touch was delicate, gentler than you had imagined.

He was just as slow and purposeful during the removal of the rest of your clothing.  Each piece was taken off with painstaking assiduousness until nothing remained but the black cotton panties and bra you wore.  Part of you wished you had chosen to put on something sexier, but you didn’t have anything but the standard provisions given to you by the First Order, which supplied only the most practical necessities.  The General didn’t seem to mind, though, tracing his thumb curiously along the top edge of the cup of your bra.

“You’re still dressed,” you pointed out as he admired your bare flesh.  “You’ve only taken off your shirt.”

“Oh.” General Hux was startled out of his state of silent observation.  He unbuckled his belt, but you stopped him before he could open the front of his trousers.  A look of confusion spread across his normally astute face, as if he were concerned that you were having second thoughts.  His worry dissipated at once when your deft fingers unbuttoned his fly. “My boots,” he murmured as you made to pull his pants down over his hips.

He was right.  His boots, impeccably polished and glinting in the overhead light, were in the way.  You paused as he quickly kicked them off before swiftly resuming your task.  Finally, he was just as bared as you were, meaning that he wore nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs that matched your own undergarments quite well.  You realized with an entertained grin that they must also have been the First Order standard.  Apparently, his plain, unscented soap wasn’t the only ship-wide regulation item he used.

Your personal revelation about Hux’s underwear could not distract you from just how wonderful the sight before you was, though.  The dark material was stretched in the front where his very erect member strained against the fabric.  You ran a finger along the inside of his waistband, but the General pulled your hand away with a sharp intake of breath.

“Bedroom!” he gasped, pulling you along by your wrist through a doorway on the other side of the room.

Hux’s bedroom was just as stark and sleek as the rest of his quarters and much nicer than where you slept.  Being in charge was not without its advantages.  You were afforded certain luxuries with your status as a somewhat high-ranking officer of the First Order, but it was nothing compared to that of a General.

His bed was enormous, far bigger than what was practical for one person.  There was no purpose for its size other than to serve as a symbol of power.  It was a sudden reminder that the man who was about to ravish you was one of the most important figureheads in the entire galaxy.  Upon entering, you ran a hand along the dark, silky sheets, reveling in the way the fabric felt against your skin.  You smiled at the thought of the way you would soon be between those sheets with the General of the First Order.  Finally, you were regaining control.

“What are you doing?” you asked as Hux began fishing around in a nightstand drawer.  Your question was answered when he held up a small foil packet. _Oh._ “I use contraceptives,” you told him.  “It’s standard for all female-“

“I’m aware of the standard, (L/N).  I’m quite well-versed in all ship regulations and protocol.”

Oh, of course he knew that.  It was part of his job to know, after all.  He was probably directly involved in the creation of the First Order protocol to begin with.

“I’m not one to take chances, (L/N),” he explained matter-of-factly. “I have an important job to do, and I’m in no position to father a child at this point in my life.  We’re at war, after all.”

With the mention of the war being fought against the Resistance forces, an awkward tension hung over the room.  It was a reminder of your professional relationship and everything wrong with what you were doing.   The last thing you wanted to think about at the moment was your job, but it seemed like an unavoidable train of thought.  The implications couldn’t be avoided forever.  How would this change the way the two of you interacted?  Would you be able to look General Hux in the eyes the next time you delivered a mission report?  Even worse, did he think you were seducing him in the hopes of a promotion?

“You didn’t come here tonight to stand and stare at me, did you?” General Hux asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“If I wanted to do that, I could just look up your official portrait on the HoloNet,” you teased, wondering if it was alright to take a moment to ease away from the serious nature of the man in front of you, “although I’ve seen it, and I don’t think it does you justice.”

A satisfied smirk played at Hux’s lips momentarily, just an ephemeral flash of pride crossing his usually stern face.  It was gone in an instant, leaving no trace of its existence, but you hadn’t missed the fleeting expression.  You knew what you saw, and you wanted to see it again.

“I mean,” you cooed, approaching him and sensually trailing a hand down his arm, “that’s not to say that it isn’t an excellent picture, but just doesn’t capture how _commanding_ you are, how _powerful_ you look.”

“What are you trying to do?” he asked, his breathing sounding a little more labored than it had a moment before.

“What do you mean?”

He set the little foil packet down on the end table. “This.” He motioned to where you were touching his bicep, tracing little circles on his skin.  “The hands. The compliments. What’s this about?”

Your laughed – not a real laugh, but a sharp exhale of amusement. “I’m standing in front of you in nothing but my underwear, and you honestly can’t figure out what I want from you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” he said with a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.  “I thought you came here because you wanted to feel in control.”

“I did. I do.”

Hux leaned in close, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke, his voice a low growl that sent a shiver down your spine.  “Then take control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next chapter is when the real smut is going to take place. I'll leave you with this little cliffhanger to figure out what happens next. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic, but don't worry. I have another Hux story in the works right now, as well as the ongoing Cats and Commands I've been updating for several months. I'll make sure you all get your fix of General Hux.

“What do you mean by ‘take control?’” you asked tentatively, equally scared and excited that it might mean _exactly_ what you thought it did.  Was General Hux suggesting that you be in charge?  On one hand, it wasn’t an unfamiliar situation for you.  You were used to taking the lead on occasion, and it made you feel empowered, something that would do you a great deal of good at present.  On the other hand, he was your General, your superior, and the thought of telling him what to do made you incredibly nervous. 

“Tell me what you want, (L/N),” he purred in your ear. 

“Call me (Y/N),” you told him, testing the waters.  It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

“That’s all?” He raised an eyebrow.  “Tell me what you like.  Tell me what you want me to do.”

“You want me to be in charge?”

“I thought that was what you wanted, (Y/N).”  The way he said your name made you weak at the knees.  You had never heard it spoken so articulately, so carefully, so perfectly.  Then again, General Hux had never said it before.  “Isn’t that what you want?”

With a sudden surge of confidence, you moved forward, pushing him backwards towards the bed.  When his knees hit the edge of the frame, he fell back on the mattress with a light bounce.  You crawled on top of him with predator-like agility, admiring the way his skin flushed crimson as you straddled his abdomen.

You froze, hovering over him.  What were you supposed to do next?  Should you kiss him?  _Could_ you kiss him?   You had been so confident when you were waiting for him in the dark, and now you were at a loss.  You were far from inexperienced when it came to sex, but this time there was nothing from your past to use as a reference.  There were no guidelines for fucking your superior officer.

Actually, there were pages worth of guidelines about it, and having sex with the General went against every single one of them.  There were more rules than you could count forbidding inter-rank relationships and sexual conduct.

As if sensing your apprehension, General Hux caressed a gentle hand against your cheek, coaxing you to lower your mouth to meet his.  You hadn’t expected his lips to be so soft or his touch to be so light, and you reveled in the feeling.  Soon, though, you craved more than delicate touches. 

“General!” you sighed as his lips moved to your neck.

“Armitage,” he panted. 

“What?”

You paused, pulling away from him.

“You can call me Armitage,” he repeated.  “That’s my name.  I would prefer if you didn’t call me General.  It kills the mood.”

“Your name’s Armitage?”

“Yes.  Were you under the impression that I don’t have a first name?”

Instead of answering, you reclaimed his lips with yours, this time not bothering to be soft and gentle.  Your tongue explored his mouth, and your hands roamed over his body, learning what every inch of him felt like.  His kisses were hungry, sloppy, and not at all what you expected from him.  The pure lust he exhibited came as a surprise.  There was only one other thing you had ever seen evoke any kind of real passion from General Hux, and that was delivering a speech.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me telling you what to do, Gener… Armitage?”

“(Y/N), I am in charge of every person on this ship during every moment of every day.  It might be a nice change of pace to be the one taking orders for once.”

“Okay then.”

You were still nervous.  How far was he willing to take this?  Was there an invisible line you weren’t allowed to cross?

“Stop worrying so much,” he told you.  “Listen, if it’s any consolation, I have never done this before.”

You froze.  “Wait, are you a virgin?”  You hadn’t even considered the possibility.  Maybe you needed to rethink things.  Were you pushing him too far too quickly?

He rolled his eyes at you.  “I’m a thirty-four-year-old man and one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.  I’ve had sex before, (Y/N).   I just haven’t ever done it with one of my subordinates.”

“Well, I’m about to change that,” you told him with a wicked grin plastered across your face.

“That’s the spirit.”

General Hux watched wide-eyed as you removed your bra and let it drop to the floor.  He reached out a hand to touch your chest, but you shook your head, telling him he had to wait.  He smiled back at you, appreciating the fact that you were embracing your role as the one in charge.  Next, you pulled off your black cotton panties and allowed them to fall next to your bra.  The quick intake of breath through Hux’s nose informed you that he liked what he was seeing.

You were completely bared to him, but he was awaiting your instructions to touch you.  You had only just begun, and you were already basking in the power you had over him.  Your confidence was growing by the second.  You moved to pull off his boxer briefs, marveling at the way his erect cock sprang free from the restrictive material.  He was so big.  You stroked a finger along the underside of his shaft, watching gleefully as his hard member visibly twitched at your touch.

Unable to put off pleasure a second longer, you finally gave Hux permission to touch you.  Without hesitation, he cupped your breasts in his hands, feeling and kneading in a way that made you ache in your very core.  He urged you to lean forward, kissing you again, biting and sucking his way down your neck from jawline to collarbone. 

You heard the sound of a commlink beeping coming from an undiscernible location.

“That might be important,” you told him as he continued to explore your body with his mouth.

“I’m sure it is,” he replied dismissively as he began to suck a mark onto the skin just above your left breast.  Whoever was trying to contact him was clearly not a priority at the moment.

“I need you inside of me right now.”  You were done with the feeling and teasing.  You longed to feel his thick cock pounding into you.

“Are you sure you’re re-“

“I’m absolutely dripping,” you interrupted him before he could even finish the question.  “Yes, I’m ready.”

You gave him one more kiss as he rolled on the condom from the nightstand before sinking down onto his eager cock.  You focused on his face as he filled you completely, watching him bite his lip to keep himself quiet.

“Make noise for me,” you ordered, beginning to rock your hips against his.  “I want to hear how much you love the way I feel around your cock.”

“Mmm… fuck!” he moaned as you picked up your pace.  You were riding him hard, and his eyes were half-closed from the ecstasy he felt. 

You loved the way he felt inside of you.  He was the perfect size to fill you up and bring you pleasure.  Being the one in control meant that you made sure he hit the right spot every single time that he thrust up into you.  Although you were primarily focused on your own pleasure, you knew that Hux was enjoying himself just as much as you were.  Finally, you felt empowered again.

“FUCK! Armitage!” you cried, feeling a tightening sensation building in your stomach, like a spring being pushed down that was ready to explode upwards at any moment.  “I’m so close.”

“I’m right behind you,” he mumbled, his words so slurred from his impending climax that you could hardly understand what he was saying. 

“Armitage!” you screamed as you shook violently, coming hard around his cock.  The sensation overtook you, wracking your entire body with pleasure.  General Hux’s thrusts became more erratic as you came down from your high until he too lost himself to bliss.  You could feel him softening inside you, but the two of you stayed still for a moment.  Eventually, however, the moment of satisfaction passed, and you were left feeling awkward and unsure instead of emboldened.

“You were amazing,” Hux praised as he pulled out of you.  You watched him as he removed the condom and tied off the end before getting up from the bed in search of some sort of trash receptacle.  Was that your cue to leave?

You picked up your undergarments from the floor and put them back on.  You were just about to search for the rest of your clothing when General Hux stepped back into the bedroom.  He looked rather dejected to see you partially dressed.

“Oh, you’re leaving,” he observed.  He was merely stating a fact, but his voice betrayed despondency.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to hang around after all that.  I mean, it’s hard enough to look you in the eye right now.  I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like the next time I have to deliver a mission report to you.”

“I’m sorry.  I suppose I just thought...” he trailed off.

“What?  You thought what?”

“I suppose that I assumed you would stay,” General Hux admitted.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Not unless you want to, but yes, I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

With General Hux’s arms wrapped around you in bed, with the feeling of his restful breathing against the back of your neck, you once again felt the spark of confidence grow inside of you.  You realized that everything you had done that night had been completely your decision, and you felt empowered.  No one could make your decisions for you – certainly not Kylo Ren. 

Lying peacefully in Hux’s bed, you felt happy and content.  You felt safe and cared for.  You also felt something else: blossoming affection for the man beside you.

And you were completely powerless to deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome. Like I said before, I have another Hux fic in the works (probably a oneshot, we'll see how it goes) so keep an eye out.
> 
> Thanks for reading Powerless!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments letting me know what you think.


End file.
